


twilight and cuddles

by burnwiththesun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oh my god they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun
Summary: “Yeah,” Patrick chuckled. “But, what else-”“Baby, I do not want to talk about whatever anyone outside of this bed thinks when we’re in it.” Jonny’s arm tightened around Patrick’s back and Patrick felt a brief kiss pressed on the top of his head.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	twilight and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> listen fam, it's just fluff. idk how to tell you this, but there is zero plot here.

“Do you think they buy all this shit?” Patrick traced lazy circles into the duvet caught between them, snuggling further down into Jonny’s arms. “You know, where we live, who we’re with, quarantining separately, and all that?”

“I don’t really give a fuck if they buy it or not.” Jonny growled. “They can think whatever they want. This is you and me. Nobody else.” 

“Yeah,” Patrick chuckled. “But, what else-”

“Baby, I do not want to talk about whatever anyone outside of this bed thinks when we’re in it.” Jonny’s arm tightened around Patrick’s back and Patrick felt a brief kiss pressed on the top of his head. 

“I’m just saying-” Patrick started again, startled as Jonny pulled away and sat up. He studied Pat’s face and huffed indignantly. Jonny laid back down and drew Pat into his arms. 

“Tell me about the new Twilight book.” Jonny’s voice was low and amused. Patrick stiffened in surprise. 

“I thought there was no way-You said-I can’t-There’s no-You don’t-Um, yeah there’s a new book coming out.” Patrick tried to crane his head back to look Jonny in the eyes. Outside their windows, the distant sound of sirens bled through their blackout curtains. 

“What else about the book, baby?” Jonny hooked one hand over Patrick’s waist and threaded his other hand through the curls on the back of Patrick’s head. Patrick began to relax into the pillows and Jonny. 

“Well, this one is from the perspective of Edward.” Patrick grinned at Jonny’s chest. “I might have asked for an advance copy.” Jonny snorted.

“Is that all you know about it?” Jonny leaned over and dimmed the lights. 

“I think the title is Midnight Sun.” Patrick curled his toes in the soft sheets. “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

“I guess so.” Jonny fluffed his pillow before putting his hand back into Patrick’s curls. 

“Good.” Patrick sat up. “You play dirty.” He pointed his finger in Jonny’s face, barely visible in the low light. 

“How do I play dirty?” Jonny painted his best look of shock onto his face, making sure his smirk was well hidden. 

“I was trying to have a conversation and then you just bring up Twilight, like you’re interested in it! And then you keep prompting me like you want to hear more about it!” Patrick shoved Jonny’s shoulder before aggressively cuddling himself against his chest. “I’m very upset about it.” 

“Yeah,” Jonny smiled. “I can tell you’re very upset.” He kissed Patrick’s forehead gently. “You know I’ll listen to you talk about fucking Twilight or whatever else the fuck you want. That’s how this goes.” 

“Hm. Well, I guess you’re due for a lecture about the Volturi. We can do that tomorrow, though, I’m tired now.” Patrick smirked against Jonny’s shoulder, planning the points of his (oh so) lengthy lecture for the next day. 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Jonny switched the lights off and settled back. “You know I love to hear you talk.” Patrick growled in the darkness.


End file.
